Venture to Hogwarts: First Year, Parts 1 to 5
by SaintlyDevilSinfulmonk
Summary: Marcus is a student of Howarts, school of Witchcraft. As Harry and his friend move into their second year, Marcus makes his venture into the wizarding world for the first time. His path may be a dark one, as he too is a part of a legacy, just as Harry is.


**Venture to Hogwarts: First year**

**By: SilverbackNovelist**

**Part 1, First Step**

My name is Marcus Balfore. I'm a typical boy at age 11, blue eyes and black hair. For some time, I had a desperate need of escaping the muggle realm and these journal entries are testaments of my first step into the magic world. For the first years of my life I had lived amongst the muggles. I had nothing of importance to contend myself with them, but living with them became a bore. My mother is one of them. She married a wizard for a foolish thing as love. If anything, she should have married for power. The arrangement lasted five years and they separated from each other shortly after I turned four.

I don't know who my father could have been. I couldn't care less about him. He served his purpose and I am still here. The day I got the letter just happened to be the day I received this journal. It was a birthday present from my mother. It wouldn't be worth anything to me, not at the time. I knew my mother didn't want me around and figured that she found a way by sending me to the school. It didn't affect me in any way. It was simply better off for the both of us.

I thought of the chance to practice magic without getting a visit from the Ministry. I'd be able to fly, cast spells and be myself as much as I wanted. My mother never permitted me to do such a thing, but now my chance had come.

The day I stepped onto the train, I left everything behind. I began my journey alone. It would be nothing different from before, except for the freedom to use magic. I hadn't had much friend at my previous school. I did collect a lot of animals and that kept me company. The school said I had to bring a cat, rat, frog or an owl. I didn't care much for cats, but the rat I could deal with. Vetray had been the name I gave her after a student by the name of Justin Finch-Fletchley asked me.

"Vetray," he said. "What kind of name is that?"

"I never gave any of my animals a name before. Is it over used, the name, I mean?"

"No. It's quite unique, is all. You're a first year, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I said.

There wasn't much else to say. I didn't know anything about the magic world to talk about, but this fellow student called Justin insisted on talking to me.

"What's your name again?"

"I didn't give it."

"Well, what is it, then? You can't go around without a name to-."

"It's Marcus."

"Marcus…" Justin sat down and looked at me for a little bit more. I hated it when they do that. The urge to give him my deathstare began to build. He'd leave me alone if I used it. Then again, I would have to meet that Fudge character again. I listened to him anyway, hoping that he didn't presume me to be someone friendly. Continuing he said, "So, you're first year, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're not a big talker are you?"

"I'm only here because it's the only cart not taken," I said, slouching in the seat so that I could kick my feet up at the other end.

"You want me to leave you alone? I can go away," Justin said.

"No. You can sit here." I thought for a moment and said, "Tell me. Why is the school designated into houses?"

"Oh! It's all about the founders. You see, there were these four founders that had different opinions about how the school should be run. There was Gryffindor, who took only the bravest. Slythern took the most cunning. The Ravenclaw house took the smartest and Hufflepuff-."

"Took the rest who didn't belong anywhere else," a voice rang out as the sliding door opened. A silvery blond haired child stepped through the doorway, followed by two other figures dressed in robes. The one in front sneered at me and looked to Justin. "You! You mud-bloods think you have a place in this school? If I had my way I'd kick all of your kind out. If it wasn't for that old fart of a Headmaster, us pure bloods would be the only ones allowed in Hogwarts."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy. Take Crabb and Goyle out of here and get to your own cabins. This one's taken."

"As if we'd sit in the same cabins with filth!"

Malfoy glared at me and snared. I immediately stood up to the challenge, but Justin stopped me with a hand on my chest.

"Let him come at me! He's just a first year. He needs to know his place at some point or another."

"Back off, Malfoy. He's with me. And you…"

Malfoy backed away just as I let loose my deathstare. The fear on his face bloomed nicely and I let him know that I couldn't be anyone to mess with. Malfoy tripped and fell on the feet of Crabb and Goyle. They lifted him and drew him away from my sites. Justin looked at me just as I blinked away the deathstare.

"What was that? Your eyes just shined a bit then. How'd you..?"

"Nothing. I did nothing."

"I won't put it on the record, if that's what you think. Anyone who stands up to Malfoy is more than alright! What was that?"

"I don't know. I call it…Nevermind."

"But, what-?"

"Nevermind," I said with a flash of my eye. Luckily he only got a glimpse or he'd have ended up like that other kid that ran away. I didn't want to harm him. He seemed alright to begin with. Though, I didn't trust him just yet.

The both of us sat down and said nothing else. A friend of his stopped by and sat to talk with him for the rest of the trip. I think Justin called him Ernie. I didn't really listen.

**Part 2, First Sorting**

I didn't arrive with robes. All I had were the few books left by my father. They would be everything I would need for the seven years I would be at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall stopped me at the front entrance of the castle and pulled me by my neck and out of line.

"Where are your robes?"

"I don't have any."

"You came to Hogwarts with your books, a rat and yourself….Did you even bring a wand?"

"No, Ma'am. I didn't know where to go to get them. These books are my father's and that's all I could come up with on such short notice. I'm sorry."

McGonagall looked very angry. I didn't make eye contact out of experience, knowing that the deathstare might slip. She pushed my chin up to force a glance, but I looked away.

"Stand still," she demanded as she held up her wand. I didn't move, not even when she said, "Lumos!"

A light hit my eyes that nearly blinded me. I didn't let myself flinch as she studied my eyes. McGonagall waved her wand away and one of my books levitated to her hand. She flipped through to the first page and looked back at me.

"Eyes like glass…You're Craven's boy!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You are excused, then. I should have known within an instant of see those blue eyes. Not that it should matter, but has your father taught you how to control your animagus?"

"No, Ma'am. He left when I was very young. Minister Cornelius Fudge has forbidden me to never use it. There have been a few times…"

"I am sure I can imagine. This school will give you anything you haven't been able to acquire. The Headmaster has seen to it personally."

"The Headmaster?"

"Yes," said McGonagall. "You can speak with him after the sorting. I'll introduce you to him as soon as I have the chance. But for now, you can enjoy the tour."

I hated it whenever someone comes along and treats me differently whenever they hear I'm the son of some famous wizard. I didn't know him. I didn't like the sudden change in attitude either. It did get me out of trouble, though.

The tour took a long time. The grounds, the castle, and everything else seemed overly done, but that made it magical to me. Take away all the moving portraits, apparitions and enchanted stairways I would have thought it nothing more than one of those prep schools I had heard so much about.

When all the first years were led into the dinning hall I took no notice of the people staring at us. I kept my eyes on the starry ceiling for concern that I would stare down someone who didn't deserve it. I had been the first to be sorted, because of my name. I didn't know what to do. All I could hear was the voice of an old man, telling me to continue to walk forward.

He said, "Come now. Don't be shy. Please admire the ceiling after you had been seated."

I looked down and saw the Headmaster. "Dumbledore," I whispered to myself. I remembered his voice from when he visited my apartment. I never met him, only heard his voice. Hearing him talk to my mother about Hogwarts made me remember how concern he was for his students. He was the one who gave me charmed glasses to prevent and repel Legilimency, which had been a bother throughout my youth. Before, I had to wear a blindfold around the building and sunglasses whenever I went outside. I remembered that I had them in my left pocket and put them on.

Some of the children laughed as I put them on. Dumbledore looked concerned as I thought he would be. He looked almost sad when he saw me. He explained the purpose of the sorting hat while all the first years progressed through the hall. But when I sat down, I immediately forgot why I sat down in the first place. He placed the hat on me and it seemed to jump off my head within an instant of it being place upon my crown. The Headmaster picked it up again and sat it on my head once more.

"Oh! Goodness me," said the hat. "I haven't met a head like this one I over twenty years. Well, I might as well get this over and done with. Let's see….Hmmm. Ah, just as I thought, this one is as difficult as his predecessor. He's cunning, brave and smart. He has qualities of all the houses combined, but where to put you?"

The hat sat on my head for what seemed like an eternity. It muttered to itself, but finally spoke up once more. "I'm not sure what I should do with you, boy. If I place you in Slythern, you could end up just like _him_. But, if I put you in Gryffindor…you'd be just as foolish in your quest for greatness….And then, if I put you in the other two houses…."

Dumbledore whispered something behind my back, not loud enough for me to hear, but loud enough for the hat make it out.

"Hufflepuff, it is!"

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. It took long enough for me to get through the process. Everyone else took seconds. One first year didn't even have to wear the hat. All Dumbledore had to do was wave it over her head and she had been seated in Ravenclaw.

The feast looked wonderful. Everything you could imagine, from rib roast to chocolate flemer, had its place in everyone's eye. I, however, couldn't take a bite. Professor Sprout saw this and approached me as soon as I rested my chin on my knuckles.

"Is everything alright, Master Marcus? You haven't taken much of a bite," she said, as an understatement.

"It's alright."

"Well, do eat something, my dear boy! You're in my house now and you've got to be ship shape for your classes tomorrow. Wouldn't you like some rib roast? It's particularly good."

I didn't answer and that caused a stare amongst the staff. Dumbledore looked very concerned. I didn't bother to look at everyone that night, but at some point I found it in my best interest to answer the head of the house.

I looked up at her and I felt something being let loose upon my mind. I looked at Professor Snape, who had just arrived for dinner, and I knew where it came from. He probed my mind without my permission and I defended myself. His head flung back and he let out a short gasp as he staggered backwards. I got a glimpse of his childhood and how he used to be picked on by a couple of his peers. When a hand lay on my shoulder I let go of the memory and didn't pursue it any longer. Professor Snape had his hand in his pocket and it no doubt grasped his wand. Professor Sprout stood in between us before something else occurred. I didn't think anything more about it and nor did the two professors. I began to eat in order to drown whatever suspicions they had about me. The Headmaster looked concerned and took a lot of care in watching over me for the rest of the evening.

**Part 3, First Wand**

A couple of second years approached me when I began to unpack my things.

"What did you do to Snape?!"

"Yeah, what was that?!"

"He used Legilimency on me. What is the deal with that? Are they allowed to probe our minds when we're not looking?"

"Legu…Legilwhat?"

"Snape probed my mind when I wasn't looking. I didn't know who did it when I first arrived here. He made a clever tactic of not being in the same room or I would have picked him out. I think he knows that standing behind me wasn't a good idea. And, I don't think that he knew that I excelled at Occlumency."

Justin looked concerned. Walking towards me I had the feeling that he would lecture me, but instead he patted me on the back and chuckled a bit.

"Well done! No one likes Professor Snape. I can't believe you stood up to him like that. You might as well face a bogot if you can take on Malfoy and Snape. What else can you do?"

"I can change into a black dog whenever I want."

"Haha! That's great. You're a first year and you have your own animagus. Say, a lot of the sixth years want to get together and exchange flavor beans and chocolate frogs. You want to join us?!"

Justin looked ecstatic as he spoke to me. I didn't know what the big deal was. I kept my composure and didn't bother to smile back to him.

"Maybe next time…I got to get ready for tomorrow and I don't even have a wand yet."

The rest of the Hufflepuff house and I stood in front of the mirror. One of the prefects rang the bells, as the charm would allow us to enter our rooms. I headed into my dorm and saw that my stuff had already been placed on my bed. I didn't have that many cloths, but since I had to wear robes for the rest of the year it didn't matter. They had been laid out on my bed for me to find. I tried them on and they fit very well. I stood in front of the mirror to have a look and someone spoke up.

"Nice. You look good in them," said Ernie.

I remembered him from the train and I nodded to him in response.

Ernie appeared nice enough. He didn't stare like the rest of them. I hated it when they would lay their eyes on me. It felt uncomfortable in such a case. Luckily, he would be my roommate along with Justin and Phil. Phil didn't say much, even though he did snore. It didn't bother me at all. After all, I would be leaving every night anyway. Sleep never appealed to me.

I left the dorm and headed out of the common room. I proceeded to the stairs and made my way down the corridors without being noticed by Filch. I had heard of him, but never picked him out of the crowd. He was the squab that looked over the grounds. I didn't want to bump into him, not after being warned not to go out after curfew.

Once I reached the first floor I changed into Cerbane, the animagus I had become quite attached to. Cerbane was a black dog of good size, though too large to be seen in broad day light. I only changed into him whenever it became dark enough.

Under the moonlight I ran across the campus and to the gateway. I saw the half giant, Hagrid, who looked suspicious out in the dark. I watched him for a bit until he headed into the forest. I could have sworn I saw a giant spider, but passed it off. I had to get to Diagon Alley.

When I passed through the gates I apparated to the nearly empty street of Diagon Alley. I didn't dare transform back into my human self. A lot of people would have brought attention to a Hogwarts student, much less a child. I smoothly trotted across the street and to Mr. Ollivander's. With a scratch of the door he let me in, not knowing that I was human. He patted me on the head and told me, "You're a good dog, aren't ye?"

He scratched me behind the ears and I sat up.

"What brings you here? Would you like a treat? Sorry, I only sell wands here, my dear boy. Maybe I have something in the back."

I changed back into my human self and approached the desk. The owner came back with a long wooden box and placed it on the counter.

"Go ahead. Try it out…Give it a wave."

I gave it a wave and a wind nearly lifted me off my feet. Mr. Ollivander seemed surprised as I stared back at him.

"Curiouser and curiouser..."

"What's so curious, Mr. Ollivander?"

"I've rarely found any wizard that would find his wand on his first pick. Most of the time I'm left with a big mess to clean up afterward. The worst, I believe, would have been Ronald Weasley. He nearly destroyed half the store when he came for his wand. And, it is curious that you get that wand, because it is one of our oldest and most rare of wands. You see, I have carried only four very important wands in my life time. Two would be the phoenix feathers incased into the holy and yew. Another would have been the curled unicorn wand. This last one is also significant. Though, I can't tell you who own the others or what they all mean."

"Does this mean that it's really expensive?"

"No, my boy. All of these wands are equally priced. As I said before, every wizard that has come through that door takes a long time and hassle to find a wand to call their own. The wand chooses the wizard, Master Balfore."

"…You know…You're a very strange man."

"Not as strange as the wand that you hold in your hand."

I handed him the ten gallions and changed back into Cerbane. Heading out the door, I took one more look at Mr. Ollivander. He put up the "closed" sign and disappeared from site. Heading down the street I ran my sights around the alley and apparated back to the school. I came up short on my entrance. I had arrived halfway between Hogsmead and Hogwarts. It took nearly a half an hour before I got to the school. I had to be careful because daylight had taken a short time to creep up behind me. I had to sprint across the grounds and hid behind Hagrid's hut for a moment until Mrs. Norris left the scene. She had caught a mouse and took her time playing with the damn thing. I didn't have the time to be found wandering around Hogwarts. Everyone would be getting up very soon and I had to get back to the dorm. After an hour had passed I decided to make a run for it. Students would be gathering for breakfast and I had no time left to get back to the dorm. I ran and Mrs. Norris chased after me. I ran to the dinning hall and changed back into my human form just before the double doors swung open and Filch appeared.

Mrs. Norris leaped at me and I ducked to tie my shoes. The cat missed my head and fell into the arms of Filch.

"What are you doing here at this time? Have you been out all night? A detention is in order, I think," Filch snickered.

"I just got here," I said. "I thought when the doors are open it's breakfast time."

"True," he said. "But what were you doing just now?"

"I was trying to get here before I couldn't get a seat. Usually, I have to fight for one at my house. Can I go in?"

Filch grumbled and let me pass. I had indeed arrived first. A bunch of students arrived a couple minutes afterwards and the Headmaster came to sit next to me.

"Sir," I said. "You want to speak with me?"

Dumbledore didn't look pleased, but gave me a smile anyway. His half-moon glasses reflected a glare and sat on his long nose. I studied his long beard until I arrived at his eyes.

"I wanted to meet with you that night I came to your house," he said. "It's not often that I get to meet with first years unless it is imperative. Often, I have Professor Snape or Hagrid bring some attention to those who need convincing…"

"What do I need to be convinced of, Sir?"

"You're a smart boy with magic beyond your years. I do not think that anyone should regulate how much you learn at an age. Just know that as long as you are honest with me there won't be any digression to separate us from our goal."

"What is our goal?"

"We need to trust one another, Marcus. That stunt yesterday with Professor Snape, however brilliant in the use of Occlumens, was reckless. If you had done that to a student…"

"I would have hurt him. I know. Professor Snape tried to…"

"I am fully aware of what he was trying to do. That is because I sent him to study you without your knowing. It is my fault that such an event occurred. I wanted to know more about you and because of my other preoccupations I didn't show the best of trust on my part."

"Sir," I said in an attempt to interrupt.

"And…Because I had not been honest with you I failed in gaining trust."

"Sir, I didn't mean to go out-."

"It can be hard to restrain or ignore. It is better that we start fresh with a conversation that has nothing to do with previous failures. For instance, I see that you received a wonderful looking wand. Does Mr. Ollivander's still stay up late at night?"

"I see where this is going, Sir. I want to say I'm sorry for what I did."

"You did nothing. You have a wonderful looking wand. That's all I said. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get ready for this morning's gathering," he said leaving without saying another word or giving me a chance to say more.

**Part 4, First Glance**

It didn't bother me to know that Dumbledore knew of my escape. Looking at my wand, I wondered what it might be made of. The shaft glistened silver in a straggly fashion. At first glance I thought it might be a unicorn's horn, but with the groves and twists instead of a spiral I thought it might be hair of some sort.

After breakfast I headed to my first class. Professor Sprout not only held the title of the Head of Hufflepuff, but also taught Herbology. I might have liked her a little bit. She made me laugh on the inside. Sprout looked short, round and reminded me of an overburdened mother that loved and didn't care at the same time. Professor Sprout, at this point, looked furious because of a strangely dressed man that proceeded to tell her how to tend a Whomping Willow. He wore a ghastly turquoise and made a scene in front of everyone. I spotted the two students that made a ruckus last night. I overheard their names. The one with the red hair had been Weasley, the one that Mr. Ollivander spoke of. The other might have been Harry Pot or something like that. I merely overheard, but didn't make it my business. I thought they brought themselves too much attention. I couldn't care less what they did wrong. It had nothing to do with me.

Herbology went well. I saw Justin talking with a couple people. I didn't join in. One person nearly died when we had the demo on how to replant mandrakes. Those plants screamed so loud that I had to wear special ear muffs to finish up the class. I finished first and Sprout let me go early.

The next class would have been History of Hogwarts. I hated it and that class after Herbology had been changed just for me. It had been replaced with Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Sprout, I suspect, had been the one responsible for that. I didn't thank her even though I found it a very interesting subject and looked forward to taking it the next year.

Unfortunately, Professor Lockheart was the teacher. I began to despise him as he would stroke his stupidity with every phrase he'd spit out. He even gave us quizzes on his books, pertaining to his favorite color, foods and how he made merry with monsters he defeats. I knew a lot of people hated the man.

Nothing much went on after my meeting with Dumbledore. With the exception of Lockheart's mistake of letting loose pixies upon the student on the first day, everything went well. I continued to go out at night without permission. For the most, part I made the forest my stomping grounds to make Cerbane happy. His good temperament required a space for which he could act out. At times, I would change into him in broad day light. It was mostly to get a pat from the girls and the rest of the students. I found that it was the best way of socializing without having to say anything at all. Girls would pat me and tell me how nice my eyes were. They didn't ask the usual question that I had to hear in my human form, simply because I couldn't answer it.

Finally, one night while I made my rounds in Hogwarts, I smelled something I hadn't come across before. I can't describe it, but when I saw the two beaming eyes staring at me I became frightened. It shocked me even more when I realized it unleashed a deathstare upon me. I didn't back down. I looked into those red eyes of the serpent and threw it back at it. The thing hissed and lunged at me. I threw myself against the wall and unleashed the deathstare upon the enormous snake. It cringed in pain and withdrew from the fight.

I breathed heavily. My whole body shook. I didn't know what that was or why it had attacked me. If it hadn't been for my own ability to unleash a deathstare I would been dead. I collapsed on the cold floor and nearly fainted from the experience. The beast proved to be powerful. The thought of something like that dwelling in Hogwarts scared me. As I got up I realized that Dumbledore would never let a creature like that inhabit Hogwarts. It had been let loose.

The attack caused my eyes to burn. Everything became darker as I went around the corner to find out what that smell had been. Composing myself I looked up at the wall that read something about a chamber of secrets. I couldn't read. My eyes hurt too much. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the corner of my eye. Mrs. Norris hissed at me and retracted her claws. I didn't feel in the mood for playing. I stunned her enough to make her sleep, not enough to kill her. Her petrified state left her tail curled and I thought it might be funny since the Holidays were coming soon. So, I picked her up and threw her onto candle holder on the wall. I laughed a bit and admired the site of Mrs. Norris dangling from her tail. She made a good ornament.

Just then, I heard something in the distance and ran off to bed before finding out if it might be the large snake again. I couldn't deal with it just yet, not after the last bout I barely survived.

**Part 5, First Rage **

I heard that Harry Potter had been blamed for the events of the night before. My eyes still had spasms and were very sensitive to light. I couldn't go to class without getting a big head ache in between. The corridors on the east side were the worst, especially in morning. Someone bumped into me on my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I knew who it was without hear his voice.

"What's wrong, mudblood? Had a rough night?"

"Malfoy…"

The arrogant kid from Slythern nearly knocked me off my feet. I wanted to do something to him, but the light became an excruciating force. I felt someone grasp my shoulder and push me towards the class room.

"Hey, Marcus. Are you alright?"

"Barely," I said. "Justin, I wondered if you could-."

"It's alright, Marcus. Your secret's safe with me. I saw you coming into the common room. I pretended to be asleep then. I was a little concerned since you have a reprieve every night or so. Cerbane got in a lot of trouble, I'm guessing. But, what I really need to know is if you wrote those words on the wall."

"I didn't," I said, stopping in front of the class room. "A large snake attacked me."

"And Mrs. Norris?"

"It was an accident."

"Listen, you have to go to Dumbledore and tell him…What's wrong with you eyes?"

"Nothing. My eyes are…I had to use the deathstare again. It turns out that the snake could do it too. I barely got out of there. What happened to Harry Potter?"

"He's fine. As long as he doesn't get into anymore trouble he'll get off clean, as always."

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, I forgot. You weren't here last year. He faced You-know-Who before last year's end. He's as everyone says he is."

"He's the boy that lived, I know. But what I don't get is how does he get into all this trouble?"

"Fate, I guess. I'll talk with him later today, if you'd like. I'll tell him what you told me, ok? I told Hermione, a friend of his, that I was looking for him. She said the club meeting today would be the best time."

"Club? You mean the Dueling Club?"

"Are you coming?"

"Forget it. I'll do anything to skip an event with Lockheart. Speaking of which…"

I walked into the class room and Lockheart began to babble. Nothing he said had anything to do with Defense against the Dark Arts. This phony would be the end of me if I let him go on teaching. Dumbledore would give me a metal for taking him out myself. I thought seriously of doing it, to be honest.

The day went on and Justin went to the club. I made an appearance just for fun's sake, not to mention the extra credit that I got for Lockheart's class. All I had to do was show up.

I didn't pay attention, but when Lockheart squared with Snape I sat up and watched the show. To my definite pleasure, I watched Snape knock Lockheart off his feet. I enjoyed that thoroughly. Lockheart looked a lot better with his mouth shut and numb.

It was over in a second and Lockheart didn't come back for more. Instead, Snape picked Malfoy and Lockheart took Harry Potter for replacements. This match proved to be enjoyable as these two showed no liking for one another. Snape said something that only Malfoy could hear and unleashed a snake upon Harry. I jumped up when I saw it coming for him. I would have stepped in, but then I heard Harry speaking in a language I hadn't heard I a very long time.

Through Harry, the snake had been commanded. The voice said, _Kill the mudblood! _ I realized immediately that Harry had been placed in a trance. Someone was trying to control him and I hastened to find who ever it might be. I looked to Lockheart, who looked too stunned to have planned this. He was also too stupid to be able to act. I ruled him out.

All the students were scared and pushed me back before I could get a look at Snape. I saw Justin had been frozen in place and that the snake intended to do him in. My eyes made contact with Snape and they narrowed upon targeting him.

_What are you waiting for?_ I thought to him. He didn't answer, but I'm sure I got the feeling he received the message. I looked to Harry and thought the word, _Hemiosa Smi._

Harry snapped to and I crumbled to my knees. The pain in my head hurt and I could have sworn that I saw the red eyes in my mind. I heard the words clearly.

_How dare you intrude! You filthy Mudblood! You're next…_

I went back to the dormitory and hid under the covers. I felt gravely ill. When Justin and Ernie came back they check on me to see if I might be alright.

"Marcus?"

"I'm fine, Ernie. I'm just a bit…tired."

"Get a wet towel, will you, Ernie? I'll handle this."

When Ernie left I pulled the covered off my face and looked back at Justin. Sweat poured down his face, as if he had gone through a marathon.

"You look like you've been through bloody hell."

"Look who talking, Marcus. If it hadn't been for you, I'd have been…"

"Harry didn't do it. I heard a voice."

"Could it have been that snake, the one you were talking about?"

"I don't know. Harry knows parcel-tongue. That's for sure. And, so do I."

"A lot of us Hufflepuff believe that Harry belongs in Slythern. He gets into a lot of trouble, after all. Look what he did to the Whomping Willow in the beginning of the year. He's as much trouble as Malfoy."

"I don't know, Justin. It's just that...I think sometimes I don't belong either. I have as much friends as he does. I think we might as well be in the same house. Why I had been placed in Hufflepuff, I don't know."

"That hat doesn't always sort us into the best houses. I thought I would have been placed in Ravenclaw, but that old thing put me here. Harry should have been in Slythern."

"And what about me?"

Justin stared at me for a long while. Even when Ernie came back with the towel we didn't break eye contact. I didn't know what he might be thinking. Then again, he probably thought the same thing I was.

"Marcus, I'm going to go to the library tomorrow. There might be something about a snake or a beast in Hogwart's history. I'm bound to find something there.

"I'll look too," said Ernie. "I know a bunch of guys that might help out in the library."

"That would be great, Ernie. I'm going to check and see if Colin Creevey's condition is any better. I overheard Professor Sprout talking about him. She said to keep it to the staff, not to worry the students."

"What happened to him?"

"He was petrified when they found him."

The three of us looked at one another and drifted away from conversation after that. That night I slept for the first time in a week. It could have been the overuse of the deathstare. I would have to begin using defenses other than the thing I had relied upon far too often. I had a wand, after all.


End file.
